Demons of the War
by TheLiamCatterson
Summary: During the Time War, The Eighth Doctor regenerated into a warrior to fight in the Time War. The Tenth and Eleventh Doctor always discussed how the Doctor in the Time War did sickening things that made them forget his incarnation but who expected him to reach hell? Causing crimes and decisions that would scorn his character, in the Time War, The War Doctor became a demon.


**Chapter 1 - Crimes**

The War Doctor was in his 245th year of this incarnation. Still with a lot of fight, he would spend every day fighting Daleks and trying to end the war. But that didn't mean he was a good man, far from it. The future Doctor's would remark on the fact that he did horrible things during the war, but destroying his planet was not one of them. That was a petty crime considering what he did. One early dawn on Gallifrey, Romana and K-9 discovered something shocking in which innocent Gallifreyans would end up being kidnapped without mercy by Daleks. The Doctor, knowing this, rushed to his battered TARDIS knowing full well something had to be done.

"Innocent Gallifreyans are being taken but why havent the Daleks just exterminated them? Something does not add up" questioned the Doctor as he pulled down the lever to begin his flight in the time vortex

The Doctor soon landed in the area known as Besav, a battered town in which the Doctor's parents were educated. Well, at least one of them. The Doctor pulled out his black trenchcoat and stepped out the TARDIS, using the sonic screwdriver to discover lifesigns.

"No signal?" asked Romana, communicating with the Doctor on a headpiece. "They have blocked off any sonic communication, it must be something bigger than just kidnapping" she continued as the Doctor pulled out a gun. He became accustomed to such a weapon that it was his companion.

After miles of walking, the Doctor heard screams of help. Just one constant echo of help was detected and the Doctor soon found a pathway leading to the pleading victims. With this, the Doctor saw a Gallifreyan chained up to the wall, her face so dirty and body so weak. The Doctor made her free with her body collapsing on the ground.

"What is happening here" he asked. "They are...using our bodies...Dalek hybrids...DNA merged with Gallifreyans" answered the victim.

The Doctor, unable to express his emotion, stormed away as he heard the groans of more victims. This victim was on the floor this time. His face was not that of dirt but more of blood. The Doctor asked what happened to him and the prisoner gave details about him.

"I am…infected…"

The Doctor asked Romana what to do, unable to face this atrocity, he could not let the Daleks experiment on Gallifreyans any further. It was abnormal and the Doctor has never been in the position like this before. But suddenly, an escaped prisoner stumbled into the path of The Doctor…

"Ex…ex…EXTERMINATE…EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR"

The Doctor had no other choice. He brought out his gun and shot the Gallifreyan. Romana heard what happened and became unsure on how to react.

"Romana, I am sorry. There was no other way". They had to be killed in the Doctor's mind and suddenly, he saw an electronic device, something that blocked the life signs previously. Suddenly, his Sonic Screwdriver indicated a hybrid was approaching…The Doctor aimed his gun preparing to end the life of the infected. Suddenly, he lowered his gun as he could not go through with the task he was about to perform. A child walked into his direction screaming the same phrase the last infected hybrid made. He tried to reason with the child, he has not had the experience of murdering children. Trying to embrace the child, the child proved to be stronger than The Doctor with the hybrid curse that terminated the freedom of the innocent.

"Is there not a reversal?" questioned the Doctor as Romana paused, knowing there isn't a solution. "Once the experimentation finishes, it is irreversible" she confirmed. The Doctor had to do something to stop this and the only way out was death. Having gone through much, he raised his gun and shot the child in the head, the child letting out a scream that disappointed him.

"THE DOCTOR IS DETECTED" screamed a Dalek who monitored the Doctor on a spaceship away from Gallifrey. "RELEASE ALL HYBRIDS, ARM THEM WITH WEAPONRY" screamed another Dalek. K-9 caught this detection and cautioned The Doctor. "Master, Dalek Hybrid threat detected, advising escape. All hybrids armed".

The Doctor had no other choice. Picking up the sole survivor prisoner without the hybrid genes, The Doctor made his way on the exit but stopped. He knew the footsteps of the Calvary and he prepared himself. Placing the prisoner in a safe gap, The Doctor aimed to the cries of "Exterminate". A mixture of children and adults slowly made their way down the stairs as The Doctor without hesitation fired at them as they responded with death rays from Dalek weaponry. The screams of the fallen as blood splashed on the face of The War Doctor, his face showing sincerity. Everyone infected died…except one…

A child cowered away in the corner as the Doctor picked up the prisoner. He made his way out and noticed the child. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" said the child. The Doctor offered him a travel but Romana answered just as he was about to leave. "Doctor, sensors detect another hybrid very close by. Watch out". The Doctor equipped his sonic screwdriver and the sign pointed to that child. Slowly placing his screwdriver, he wondered why this child did not scream the same deathly phrase the other infected did. But he could not let a Dalek/Time Lord hybrid live, even if he was not like the others. The Doctor, soon placed the prisoner on the ground slowly and armed himself.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T. DON'T HURT ME" screamed the child. But with a shot, the child vanquished and The Doctor continued to grief, though acknowledging he did the only way of removing the hybrid. Though the High Council of the Time-Lords noticed this and they were beyond livid. How The Doctor could let an innocent child die.

Returning to the Capitol and reuniting the prisoner's family, Romana hugged The Doctor in grief. "There was nothing you could've done, Doctor. They were dead before you confirmed that and even if they were innocent, they would only grow into the same as the rest". Rassilon, the President of the Time-Lords and other members of the High Council met with The Doctor with the darkest of faces. They were disgusted with him, questioning why the let that child die in agony.

"He had no other choice. He would sooner or later become like the other hybrids and only have one constant thought". Rassilon laughed, mocking The Doctor's words. "Do you have any idea on our resources, Doctor? Now due to your actions, you have left a family in agony and become a tyrant of our race".

A fellow member was more controversial to The Doctor. "You are a disgusting member of the Time-Lords. How your companions fell for your charm is beyond me. We won't punish you as we do require use for this war. In fact, we want you to execute Romana. She encouraged you and she has no use for the war. She is just a waste of breathe and better off dead".

Appalled, The Doctor looked at Romana as she backed away slowly. "He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't kill a Time-Lord without reason" she said. The Doctor nodded. "Through my life, I have had to put up with the treachery of the Time-Lords. Now you are asking me to kill a person I care for deeply, someone who has been the light in my darkness. I've had enough…Enough of being the hero. From now on, those who stand opposed will diminish…Starting with you".

The Doctor raised his gun at the rebellious Time-Lord ambassador, the ambassador showing a sense of fear. "No, you wouldn't…" he panicked. But The Doctor, who had enough of the Time-Lords trying to bring him into depression, had to unleash the rage that had built inside him for 245 years. He pulled the trigger, ending the Ambassador's life. Rassilon was shocked but did not arrest him. He had something new planned due to his actions.

The other surviving ambassador asked if he was to be arrested, but with that menacing smirk, Rassilon disagreed with the idea, romanticising an opportunity for the Doctor to actually be the warrior but a fallen one. The Doctor aggressively lowered his gun and walked off. "What he did was nothing I permitted. But it is too late to charge him with crimes. We will remember this day when the time comes and then, The Doctor will feel this rage once again. Will he dare raise a gun to me is the question" said Rassilon. He knew arresting The Doctor, during the middle of a war, was not the best way to punish him but he had a better idea in how he could damage The Doctor far greater than justice. He knew The Doctor was becoming a demon.


End file.
